The Sith Temple Game: Extended Edition
The Sith Temple Game: Extended Edition is an project by Spider-Wolffe_78 as an improved The Sith Temple Game with better graphics, more stories, and improved minifigures. It was released between The War on Middle-Earth and Servants of Destruction. It was retitled The Shadow Warriors. It also overrides The Sith Temple Game in terms of Spider-Canon and The Legacy of Arda Saga. Story Return Photos RETURN: www.flickr.com/photos/twome/8519335395/in/photostream THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY: www.flickr.com/photos/twome/8519411045/in/photostream HERE IT BEGINS: www.flickr.com/photos/theshadowwarriors/8586139808/in/photostream THE GAME: www.flickr.com/photos/theshadowwarriors/8599796731/in/photostream OLD WOUNDS: www.flickr.com/photos/theshadowwarriors/8625488332/in/photostream THIEF IN THE NIGHT: www.flickr.com/photos/theshadowwarriors/8653991226/in/photostream THE LAST OF THE JEDI: www.flickr.com/photos/theshadowwarriors/8681470367/in/photostream THE BEGINNING AND THE END: www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8685115309/in/photostream Character Differences -Darth Tentacles is absent due to only being used for comic relief. -Pong Krell is absent due to having little to do with the story. -Darth Bane is absent, and is not the same person as Deadpool. -Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Aragorn are absent due to not having a realistic way to travel. Minifigure Differences -Gandalf is first potrayed with Robotic Hands, and had a different Beard. For most of the game, he does not have a beard. -Revan is seen without his helmet several times, and uses Kili's face -Darth Sidious uses two lightsabers -Asajj Ventress's original outfit is used, and the newer one will be used in later games -Boba Fett has aditional printing Differences -Gandalf and Saruman's arrival on Serrenno is shown, this was done to keep continuity with The War on Middle-Earth -Gandalf has robotic hands, this was done because his hands were cut in The Second Battle for Helm's Deep. -Revan joining the Death Eaters is shown, this was done to explain Revan's Plan. -Cad Bane, Embo, Aurra Sing, and many others are not killed and four mandalorians are killed in their place, this was done so they could appear in later Spider-Canon games. -Grievous first attackes Revan with Souless One, this was done to make Grievous's appearance more realistic. -Revan does not die, this was done so he can appear in A Common Enemy. -Gandalf takes the Sith Name: Darth Olorin, this was done because Darth Gandalf sounded Stupid. -Darth Vader keeps fighting after his helmet is removed, this was done to add to the epicness of the fight. -Marek originally targets Dooku instead of Maul, this was done because it seemed more realistic for dooku to be targeted, and he originally was during the game but the target was changed to Maul out of fear that Dooku would be protected (which he wasn't). -Gollum kills Boba Fett with his bare hands instead of a small sword, this was done to keep consistancy with The Lord of the Rings Film Trilogy. -Savage Oppress goes into Galen Marek's quarters to discover his disloyalty, this was done represent Darksiderules13's Cheating. -Loki, Maul, The Chuitari, The GAR, The CIS, as well as all Uruk-Hai and Orcs do not appear at The Battle of Hogwarts. This was done to make the game less random. -Revan, rather than Maul, kills Olorin, this was done so Revan could exact his revenge from The War on Middle-Earth. -Dooku kills Bruce Banner fully aware that he is a Horcrux, this was done to show just how dangerius and powerful Olorin had become. -Revan joins Sidious at Hogwarts, this was done to foreshadow A Common Enemy. Category:The Sith Temple Game Category:Spider-Canon Category:Remakes Category:Phase III Category:The Legacy of Arda